


sonikus

by miowoda



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Typos, for the rk1k discord, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: please don;t read





	sonikus

**Author's Note:**

> god i gave u so amny warnings yet u still came here. i hate my life.

though the two had just now had their first kiss, they pushed back into it with a tremendous force. it wasn't intimidating or forced, and sonic let himself melt into the feeling. he guesses this is how it feels to finally relax, and let others take care of him, one way or another. breathy and wet kisses filled the silence, and it ended with markus sloppily grinding on whatever was near. he had recently had a new modification, one which simulated the feeling of arousal, and even added on a plastic piece of genetalia. despite that it was hard to get used to, he was glad it existed, so he could share small, intimate moments like this with the person he loved, even if it was a spiky, blue and uptight hedgehog. things lead to another, and markus' hips slammed forward, sonics legs resting on his shoulder, lying on his back in the nude. it was as if he was presenting himself, despite the vunlerability of it all, he trusted markus. he woulddn't do anything to hurt him. before he could continue that thought, the feeling of pressure and pleasure overcame the smaller boy again, grunting to himself as the pain melted away into the feeling of intimacy. of course, neither of them lasted long. how could you, in a situation like this? abused lips and love bitten thighs and necks were the signs of sex, despite the scent of pure adoration and lust floating around, all they could feel was lovve.

**Author's Note:**

> was it worth it?


End file.
